


Because You Said I Couldn't

by Bombay



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school play causes Makoto to take Rin's teasing a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Said I Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Uhg, I have so little time to write that I didn't even realize how short this actually was until I posted it ;_; Oh well...hope y'all enjoy!

At a certain point, Makoto thought, even he couldn't assume the best of intentions in his classmates. Maybe if they'd only suggested a crossdressing Little Red Riding Hood, or if they'd only pushed the entire swimming club into joining, he'd be a little less suspicious. But as soon as the group of girls started arguing over which of them should be in what role, Makoto knew something was up.  
After much debate and voting, Makoto found himself landed with the lead role. Nagisa was chosen to play the grandmother, Kou the lumberjack and the recently-transferred Rin as…the wolf. (There was some argument about the wolf's gender, until somebody pointed out that it didn't really matter and they _could_ just make him a sexy girl-wolf, which apparently satisfied everyone.) Haruka and Rei lucked out and got put on the set design team.  
And maybe, _just maybe_ Makoto wouldn't have even minded so much - if the girl in charge of the _costumes_ hadn't decided to "spice it up a little," as she put it. That is, he _thought_ that was how he felt, until Rin said something that struck Makoto's quiet competitive streak:  
"There is no way you could pull off wearing something like that."

It was embarrassing enough just poking through No Man's Land in the department store, but it was very quickly evident that nothing there was going to quite keep him all, er, contained. They were so tiny! So insubstantial! How girls wore them, he couldn't even begin to imagine.  
The adult shop was much, much worse. In a fit of paranoia, he'd grabbed a sweatshirt, pulled up the hood, and wore the darkest sunglasses he owned, but instead of making him feel disguised, it mostly made him feel like a creep. Every step into the shop was another layer of _oh god what am I even doing in here_ added onto his mounting anxiety.  
"Can I help you find something, sir?" the girl behind the counter chimed.  
Makoto didn't have enough of a voice to get out more than, "U-underwear."  
"For yourself or a girlfriend?"  
He swallowed and just pointed at himself. He was sure his face was going to explode.  
"The men's lingerie is through this door here and to your right. There are dressing rooms in the back."  
It took twenty horrible, mortifying, and embarrassingly arousing minutes to find something that would work. He brought his purchase up to the counter. The girl was mercifully curt - Makoto didn't even really care if she was silently judging him, he just didn't want to _talk_. At all. He wasn't sure he could.  
She bagged it up in an opaque white bag emblazoned with the shop's logo. When he got outside, he stuffed it into his backpack. There would be no end to the Questions and Talks from his parents if they even saw that bag.

He kept quiet about it during the weeks leading up to dress rehearsal. He wasn't the greatest at keeping secrets, though. Sure he could stay silent, but everyone - Rin, especially - knew all his tells. Admittedly, he thought he was doing pretty well right up until Rin, pinning Makoto to the bed and holding his cock captive, stated, "You're up to something."  
Makoto squirmed. "Rin, please…" he panted. He was so close. Rin's stilled hand was torture.  
"I don't like it when you keep secrets."  
It sounded so petulant that Makoto let out a breathy laugh. "I'll show you--" he swallowed, "--Saturday. After swim practice." That would work - his parents were taking the twins to a friend's birthday party. They'd have the house to themselves.  
"You'd better," Rin growled, nipping at Makoto's neck.  
"A-ah, Riii- _iiiin!_ "

"What are you even doing in there?" Rin asked from his exile just outside Makoto's bedroom door.  
"You said you wanted to see, so I'm showing you."  
"But it's taking so long…" he groaned.  
"I've almost got it… There! Okay, you can come in now!"  
Rin clambered to his feet, then made sure to seem uninterested as he opened the door. He stopped. He stared.  
Makoto smiled, almost shyly. The red dress itself was sleeveless with a low cut. His well-defined pecs filled it out a little bit, and at the hips, there were petticoats to give him some shape. Over his shoulders was a shawl of sorts, also red, that draped about midway down his upper arms. The white gloves went up to his elbows and had a bit of lace at the end. The dress ended just past his knees, where Rin could see white stockings with a lacy pattern to them.  
Makoto broke the silence with, "My, what _sharp teeth_ you have~"  
Rin smirked. "All the better to rip you out of that getup."  
"A-ah-- Be careful, Wolf-san~! I still have to wear this tomorrow!"  
Rin's smirk widened to a wicked grin. "Would you prefer I fucked you in it instead?"  
Makoto went red at the prospect. He'd still have to _wear it_ tomorrow…  
Before he could answer, Rin closed the gap between them and kissed him, biting at his lip and shoving his tongue in. Rin was always aggressive like that - it was something Makoto found attractive about him. After a minute, Rin pulled back and pushed Makoto towards his bed.  
Makoto walked backwards, lead by Rin, until the backs of his knees buckled against the edge of the mattress.  
"Pull it up so you're not sitting on it," Rin instructed.  
Makoto complied, flipping up the dress and petticoats behind him before sitting down with a bit of a _fwump_ noise. Rin leaned in to kiss him again, while one hand slid up Makoto's thigh. After a moment, Rin grinned and laughed against Makoto's lips. "Garters, huh? Was this the costume team's idea? Or yours?"  
"M-mine," Makoto panted. "So was, ah, further up."  
Deft fingers slid further up Makoto's thigh before teasing the edge of the lace. "Surprised you're wearing anything at all," Rin murmured.  
"Would you like to see it?" He _did_ go through all that work to find them - the least Rin could do was appreciate them. And him in them. Or not quite in them, as the case may have been…  
"All right, show me," he practically purred.  
Makoto hitched up his skirts and pulled them up slowly, giving Rin a show of it.  
"Fuckin' tease," Rin growled, pushing him down and pulling up the dress the rest of the way. He grinned wide, seeing the white lacey thong not quite able to holster Makoto's erection. "God, you're such a mess."  
"Isn't that what your tongue is for? Ah, sorry, or should that be, 'My, what a _long tongue_ you have~!'?"  
"All the better to suck you off with," Rin replied as he ducked his head down to deal with Makoto's cock.  
Makoto's breath hitched as Rin's hot breath quickly cooled on the damp fabric. Noticing, Rin ran his tongue across the lace, teasing him.  
"Hey," Rin's voice was husky, "I wanna try something."  
"Eh…?" was about as coherent a response Makoto could make.  
Rin slid his hands under Makoto's knees and pushed his legs up back toward him.  
"A-ah! Rin, I don't--"  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do that. It's too messy."  
"Then wha--ah!"  
Rin mouthed at Makoto's balls, then lower, until his tongue pressed right between his cheeks. Makoto let out a whimper.  
"Is this bad?"  
Makoto shook his head vigorously. "P-please keep going…" he managed.  
Rin breathed on the soaked spot he made, making Makoto squirm. He hesitated a moment before moving the string of fabric to the side and pressing his tongue right against the puckered skin. Almost as an afterthought, Rin wrapped one of his hands around Makoto's cock, gently stroking him.  
Makoto gripped at his dress, trying very hard to not rip it. Rin's wet, probing tongue felt so, so good against his ass. He gasped and nearly came as Rin pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles and pulled back out again. With Rin's hand warm and lazy against his shaft, it only took a few more thrusts before Makoto tensed up, and, panting Rin's name in warning, came.  
Rin managed to contain most of it in his hand, only getting a little on Makoto's petticoats. "Guess you really liked that, huh," Rin teased as he grabbed the box of tissues from Makoto's dresser.  
Makoto could only nod. After catching his breath, he asked, "So I did it, right?"  
"Hm? Did what?"  
"I pulled it off. Wearing a dress."  
Rin paused, then remembered what Makoto was talking about. He laughed. "Sure."  
Makoto pouted, sure Rin was only saying that to placate him, but after a moment, decided it was good enough - _because_ Rin was trying to placate him. "Go wash your mouth out so I can kiss you again."


End file.
